Rainbow Factory Unofficial Alternate Ending
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: My version of the ending to Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn, its an ending that turns out good and has a sequel, which is located here /s/8646117/1/MLP-FIM-The-Return-of-Anti-Dash


**Rainbow Factory: Alternate Ending**

**By: Green Leaf**

**Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn**

Scootaloo brought her chin high, still demanding even the tiniest fraction of dignity. "You have beautiful eyes," she

cooed, soft, yet clearly. Rainbow Dash smiled evilly and started pulling the lever that activated the machine. The

chains started rattling as they began to twist Scootaloo but then the roof blew open above where Scootaloo and

Rainbow Dash were and a green pony with a brown mane flew in, knocking Rainbow Dash away from the lever

and turning the machine off. The green pony had Rainbow Dash pinned against the wall, and through the hole

came the rest of the Mane 6, including a second Rainbow Dash. At the sight of the second Rainbow Dash

Scootaloo then asked, "What's going on here, why are there two Rainbow Dashes?" The green pony then said,

"Twilight, get Scootaloo down, I'll worry about this one." Twilight, using her magic, unlocked Scootaloo's chains

and let her down to the platform where everyone else was. The green pony, using his magic then, pointed his

horn towards the pinned Rainbow Dash, and she froze up, with only her eyes moving frantically. Scootaloo walked

towards the green pony and we could see that he was an alicorn, which would explain not only his entrance but

his ability to freeze the evil Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo looked at the green pony with a bit of confusion and the

green pony smiled back at her, he then asked, "Oh come now Scootaloo, don't you remember me?" Scootaloo

shaked her head as if to shake something out of her mane and said, "Sorry Green Leaf, I've been through one

hectic day." Green Leaf smiled and said, "We've heard." Scootaloo then looked back and forth between the two

Rainbow Dashes and then asked again, "Ok so what's with the two Rainbow Dashes?" Green Leaf looked to the

frozen Rainbow Dash and said, "That pony is and isn't Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo had a confused look on her face

and asked, "Huh?" Green Leaf then said, "Allow me to explain, you see back when Rainbow Dash was a filly and

had performed her first Sonic Rainboom, something unexpected happened, you see the cloud that Rainbow Dash

performed the Sonic Rainboom off of, as we know, caused a rainbow wave that in turn, got the Mane 6 their cutie

marks." The girls all smiled and showed their cutie marks. Green Leaf then resumed his story, "What we didn't

know was that the inner circle of the cloud ring also had the rainbow energy converge in on itself, and in turn,

created a second Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo looked towards the frozen Rainbow Dash and then looked back at

Green Leaf, Rainbow Dash then started to talk, "At first she didn't seem evil, and I used her to help me maintain

my chores that I couldn't do around my cloud castle." Green Leaf then started talking again, "It was only until the

PDP incident that we found out that she was evil." "The PDP incident?" Scootaloo asked, her head cocked in

question. Green Leaf chuckled and said, "Sorry, I forgot that no one really talks about that, yes, the Pinkamena

Diane Pie incident." Scootaloo and Green Leaf looked towards Pinkie Pie who smiled sheepishly. Green Leaf

resumed, "Turns out Pinkie Pie wasn't behind the madness that we heard about, we went to check out a

disturbance at Sugarcube Corner and found her tied up in the closet, after we rescued Rainbow Dash from PDP's

torture, which we were lucky to get to her just before PDP cut her open, I defeated PDP by blasting her with

magic, which she oddly at that time exploded in a rainbow colored goop. As we helped Rainbow Dash off the table

I noticed PDP's table with her instruments of torture had a note on it, all it had written on it was 'Make sure to kill

Rainbow Dash nice and slowly' and it was signed with a cutie mark and two initials, A. D., the cutie mark had the

same design as Rainbow Dash's, but instead, it was a grey cloud, and its rainbow lightning bolt was a blood red

color that descended into black." Scootaloo looked at the frozen Rainbow Dash and Green Leaf turned around

and looked at the same Dash and said, "Due to the rainbow energy converging in on itself, it negated its happy

and positive effects and instead, replaced it with evil, Scootaloo, meet Anti Dash, the pure evil opposite of

Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo then asked, "But how come she treated me like a little sister?" Rainbow Dash then

replied, "That was actually a joint effort." Green Leaf then continued, "Because Anti Dash was made from Rainbow

Dash's Sonic Rainboom, their minds somehow became one." Rainbow Dash then said, "It was only purely

coincidental when you found her in different places that you were." Scootaloo then started to think and replied,

"Now that you mention it, when I did meet up with Anti while she was acting like Rainbow, she did act a little

bit…" "Different?" Green Leaf asked. "Crazy is more like it," Scootaloo replied, "She'd act normal one minute then

ramble on the next, something crazy about rainbows or something, when she went into her crazy state I would

get distracted by something, but I'd still be loosely listening." Scootaloo then asked, "So why does she work here

now if she used to be with Rainbow Dash?" Green Leaf replied, "Well you see, when we found her shortly after

we rescued Rainbow Dash from PDP, we took her to Princess Celestia to figure out what her punishment was, we

figured that PDP was Anti's result because she started to question us about her, we caught her and then had to

interrogate some answers out of her, which she eventually confessed that she made PDP from rainbow energy

and a lock of Pinkie's mane." Scootaloo then said, "Hold up, I know you rescued Rainbow from PDP, but if I

remember from what I heard, now that I think about it, wasn't Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and wings cut off?"

Green Leaf then said, "That's the miracle part, you see we got her into surgery just in time, and the doctors had

to use a bit of magic and medical knowledge to help Rainbow, her cutie mark was easy to magically reattach, it

was her wings that were hard to attach, when we got them the feathers were starting to flake off; The doctors

told us that it took them hours to make sure that the wings were reattached correctly so that they would work

the same as before." Rainbow Dash frowned and looked towards the ground. "Anyway," Green Leaf continued,

"Princess Celestia decided that to prevent Anti Dash from causing any more harm, she would be sent to work in

the Rainbow Factory, making rainbows you see, before what happened here," Green Leaf raised his left hoof to

indicated the room, "The factory used to make rainbows a completely different way." Green Leaf continued.

Scootaloo then said, "But Anti said that the factory was always this way ever since Princess Celestia sent

Nightmare Moon to the moon and took over the Sun and the Moon." "No," Green Leaf replied, "It's actually fairly

new, well about as new as since Anti Dash started working here, you see before this, the factory simply got the

spectra from the sun, as well as old and discolored rainbows, which would be recycled and made into new ones,

we believe that after Anti started working here that, due to her evilness, she had the Pegasus device made for

her own sadistic purposes." Green Leaf pointed towards the Pegasus device that had taken two of Scootaloo's

friends, as well as other countless pony lives. Green Leaf then continued to talk, "However we believe that after

all the pony murders that it drove Anti into a deranged state, constantly cycling between nice and sweet to evil

and crazy." Scootaloo then asked, "So how did you find me?" Green Leaf replied, "Well, I had heard rumors about

something being amiss in the factory, and was researching into it when I got a letter from my friend Derpy

Hooves, who had just passed her flying test, she told me that while she was happy that she had finally passed it,

having failed in the past, she did notice that the test was particularly harder this time, she also told me that the

rules had been changed, she said that in the past, if you were to fail the flight test, that you would be allowed to

study and retake the test again, with this new fail the test, get exiled rule she said that it seemed way harsher

than before, too harsh for Cloudsdale standards." Rainbow Dash then said, "When we heard you had failed, we

came here as quickly as possible," Green Leaf then said, "Well, about as quickly as we could meet up, we were all

doing something different at the time." Scootaloo then looked sadly at Rainbow Dash and said, "Dashie, I'm sorry

I failed." Rainbow Dash then put her hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder and said, "It's alright, they announced the

failures once the testing was over, they mentioned Aurora and Orion and how they were friends to you, so I

understood why you failed." Scootaloo then said in defense, "Orion distracted me; I didn't do it on purpose."

Rainbow Dash then hugged Scootaloo and whispered, "All that matters is that you're safe." Scootaloo then

whispered back, "I thought you didn't love me anymore." Rainbow Dash whispered back, "I'll always love you

Scoots, no matter what you do." Applejack then asked, "So now that everypony's all informed 'n stuff, what do we

do about this place, and her?" Applejack pointed her hoof at the frozen Anti Dash, now trying to become

unfrozen. Green Leaf walked over to Anti Dash and said to her, "I'd advise you to stop wriggling, otherwise I'm

gonna freeze you again, and that will freeze up your eyes." Anti Dash tried to say something, most likely a

profanity, but due to her current incapacitation, it was all mumbled. The Mane 7 (yes I include myself) along with

Scootaloo then heard whinnying and looked down to the floor to see the suited ponies had corralled whatever

was left of the prisoners and were approaching them with tasers. Green Leaf looked back to Anti Dash and said,

"Call them off, now!" Anti Dash mumbled something that sounded like, "Or what?" Green Leaf then got close to

her face and said, "So help me Celestia, I will invoke the power of the Elements of Harmony and make you wish

you never met me." Green Leaf's irises had changed from their natural yellow to a stone gray, but before he could

say anything else Anti Dash's eyes changed from pure hatred to a puppy dog like state and the suited ponies

backed off. Scootaloo then said, "They stopped, but Anti didn't say anything, well whatever she could say." Green

Leaf's eyes changed back to their natural yellow and he walked to the railing of the platform and said, "Funny

thing, what you can do with excess rainbow magic, from creating a device that sucks the life essence out of

ponies and converts it to spectra, to making a crazed pony willing to kill your opposite, to even making a couple

hundred lackeys that listen to your every whim." Scootaloo then asked, "Magic?" Green Leaf then said, "Well don't

forget, even though Anti was born out of bad rainbow energy, it wasn't all used, so it was stored in her body, she

simply figured out how to distribute it, my best guess is by centering it onto an area, she was able to create the

suits, she probably couldn't make any more because she used all her remaining energy on creating the Pegasus

device." Green Leaf then looked back towards Anti Dash and said, "Destroy the suits." Anti's eyes started welling

up with tears but Green Leaf only gave her a cold stare. Then one by one, the suits started disappearing in wisps

of rainbow colored smoke. "Now, we destroy the Pegasus device." Green Leaf said, he then walked towards the

control panel and put his hoof over the self destruct button, but before he could push the button Scootaloo yelled,

"Wait!" Green Leaf stopped and Scootaloo ran and gathered two empty jars, she then dipped them into the vats

where the colors were stored and got an amount of red, blue, and green into each jar. Scootaloo then said, "For

Orion and Aurora." Everyone except Anti Dash smiled, mostly because she was frozen. Green Leaf pressed the

Self-Destruct button on the control panel, and the machine sputtered, fizzled, and finally collapsed in on itself and

crashed into the vats of colors, breaking them open and spilling them onto the floor. Green Leaf then walked over

to the edge of the platform that looked over the bottom floor to see all the ponies looking up at him. Green Leaf

then said, "Everyone, you are free to go and to return to Cloudsdale." The ponies then started running out the

doors, towards the exits of the Rainbow Factory. Dr. Atmosphere then busted into the upper platform and started

asking questions, "What's going on here, why are the ponies escaping and not being slaughtered to make

wonderful rainbows, and why are there two Rainbow Dashes?" He asked. Green Leaf then used his magic to

cause a zipper to appear over Dr. Atmosphere's mouth and zipped it closed. Green Leaf then said, "By the orders

of Princess Celestia, this operation is to cease at once." Dr. Atmosphere unzipped his mouth and asked, "What?"

Green Leaf replied, "You're being arrested, and this place is being shut down." Dr. Atmosphere then replied, "But

who will make the rainbows?" Green Leaf told him, "Relax, a small version of the old system that gets them from

the sun will be established, this place will be cleaned and all signs of the torture that occurred here will be

removed, once that is done, the larger original system will be installed." Green Leaf then re-zipped Dr.

Atmosphere's mouth and put a spell on him. After he had put the spell on Dr. Atmosphere he told him, "You get

too far from me, or even think about trying anything funny, and that spell will make you as stiff as a statue." Dr.

Atmosphere looked at the ground with sadness. Green Leaf then said, "Alright, let's get out of here and up to

Canterlot, we can find out what Princess Celestia wants to do with these two here." Green Leaf and Rainbow

Dash then grabbed Anti Dash and proceeded to lift her out of the hole through which they entered and the rest of

the Mane 7 followed, Fluttershy flying behind Green Leaf and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack riding on a

platform that was made with magic, and Twilight on another platform with Dr. Atmosphere. Up in Canterlot we see

Twilight and Green Leaf sitting in front of Princess Celestia, with Anti Dash still frozen in the middle of them, and

the rest of the Mane 7 behind them. We can already figure that Dr. Atmosphere was placed in a cell till he was told

his punishment. Princess Celestia looked down at Anti Dash and begins to speak, "Anti Dash, for your crimes

against all of pony kind, and committing an act so heinous, I have only the option but to banish you to the moon

and to be petrified into stone in the moon's center." Anti Dash's eyes grew wide, Princess Celestia then looked

towards Green Leaf, Twilight and the rest of the Mane 7 and said, "You are to use the Elements of Harmony to

petrify her, the same as you did with Discord." All the ponies nodded and retrieved their headpieces and

necklaces1 from the vault where they were stored. Before departing Princess Celestia told them, "I look forward

to your report that she is successfully sealed." After putting on air helmets, Twilight and Green Leaf used their

magic to transport themselves, Anti Dash, and the Mane 7 to the moon. Once on the moon Green Leaf asked,

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Green Leaf and Twilight said together, "Formation." Everyone got into

the formation to use the Elements of Harmony, with Green Leaf standing beside Twilight and the Mane 7 standing

in their correct positions. Then, using the Elements of Harmony, they petrified Anti Dash. Once they were done,

Green Leaf said, "Now then, all that's left to do is put her in the center of the moon." Using their magic again,

Twilight and Green Leaf teleported themselves along with the now petrified Anti to a small chamber inside the

moon, where she was teleported into the wall. Twilight and Green Leaf then teleported back to the surface, and

then with the rest of the Mane 7, teleported back to Canterlot. Once there, Green Leaf said, "One last thing to

do." Applejack then asked, "What could there be left to do?" Twilight replied, "Make sure Anti doesn't return,

should she break out of the petrifaction, don't forget, Discord was able to do it, who's to say Anti won't be able

to?" Princess Celestia then said, "Twilight, Green Leaf, stand on those two platforms." Princess Celestia pointed

towards two stone platforms and Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Green Leaf's horns began to glow, they then

blasted out an energy which converged into one beam and headed towards the moon, looking at the moon's

surface, we see the beam change to a barrier that surrounds the entire moon, and then disappears. Princess

Celestia then says, "There we go." Scootaloo then asks, "Wait, what did that just do?" Green Leaf replied, "It put

up a magical barrier around the moon, that way even if Anti Dash breaks out of her petrifaction, she won't be able

to leave the moon and will most likely die in the vacuum of space." "But won't she just charge at it and break it?"

Scootaloo asked. Green Leaf replied, "Not even a Double Sonic Rainboom could break through that magic barrier."

Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness this nightmare is over." Green Leaf nodded his

head and said, "Yeah…yeah."

**Aftermath**

Scootaloo told her story of how corrupt the Rainbow Factory was, and of her bravery in facing Anti Dash as well as

her rescue by the Mane 7. By Princess Celestia's orders, the Cloudsdale Flight Test rules were changed so that

those who failed were permitted to study and take the test again, all those who were involved in the Rainbow

Factory operation were jailed, and the 2nd floor of the factory was shut down, and replaced by the old method,

taking the spectra from the sun, and converting old and discolored rainbows into new ones. The ponies that had

been killed had their families notified. "But what about Anti Dash?" you ask, well, I assure you, she will be back.

1 Green Leaf wears a headpiece, same as Twilight, but Green Leaf's symbol on the headpiece is an emerald, same as his cutie mark. The headpiece is the lost 7th Element of Harmony, Charm. Also Green Leaf's magic power is equal to Twilight's.


End file.
